


I'm Your Baby Tonight

by citrinevalley



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Pepperidge Farm remembers, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, remember when gordon canonically called tommy baby?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinevalley/pseuds/citrinevalley
Summary: Despite being nearly ten years younger than him, Gordon always talks down to Tommy. Tommy tries to take it in stride; as frustrating as it is, they have bigger things to worry about. But when Gordon off-handedly calls him "baby", Tommy starts to think. And when Tommy thinks, he overthinks.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	I'm Your Baby Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Minors and pro-shippers do not interact. This work contains explicit sexual content between two consenting fictional adults. Please double check the tags and click away if this work will upset you. Do not send this to the cast/crew of HLVRAI or anyone else who doesn't want to see NSFW content. Please use your best judgement.
> 
> Title is from the Whitney Houston song of the same name because I'm gay.

He shouldn’t be so hung up on it. They were in a life or death situation. It shouldn’t have mattered. Tommy could barely hear him over the din of gunfire, but he heard it all right. He had heard Gordon call out to him, “Tommy! I think you should move, baby.”

 _Baby_. It bounced around inside his skull like a DVD screensaver. 

Tommy couldn’t stand the way Gordon talked down to him sometimes. Being called “baby” should have royally pissed him off the same way it did when Gordon called him a five year old. He got back at Gordon in his own way, by calling him Mr. Freeman instead of doctor, but he wasn’t even sure if Gordon picked up on the backhandedness of the title. Yet being called baby, in the middle of a gunfight no less, got under his skin in an entirely different way.

They had no earthly way of telling the time, but the science team had decided to rest for the evening. They slept on the floor, using their lab coats as pillows (or in the case of Coomer and Bubby, each other). Tommy was staring up at the ceiling, fingers steepled, almost as if he were praying. He glanced over at Gordon, leaning against the wall while he dozed. His glasses were folded and put aside, his hair frazzled and coming loose from his ponytail.

_Gordon thrusts into him as Tommy cries out. He kisses the back of his neck. “You’re so good, baby…”_

Tommy pointedly turned away. He felt flames on the side of his face. He should not be having these thoughts right now. Not with the very fabric of reality crumbling around them, threatening to bury them all. Provided the military didn’t execute them first. 

The threat of death did nothing to stop the heat from gathering in his groin. He couldn’t stop thinking about Gordon, who never shut up as it is, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Like some deranged siren song, all he could think about was Gordon’s voice saying “Tommy, baby… Tommy, baby…”

He stood. He had to take care of this now or else he’d never get to sleep. Quietly as he could, he slunk away from the group and dipped into a locker room down the hall. Jerking off in the workplace definitely violated several rules and regulations, but he figured these were outstanding circumstances. There was little reason to care about privacy (aside from the science team everyone else in Black Mesa could safely be presumed dead), but he went to a bathroom stall and dutifully locked the door behind him anyway.

He tried not to think about it too much as he unbuckled his belt, pulled his slacks down. He’s just taking care of a biological function, then he’ll go to sleep and forget any of this ever happened. He’ll be fine in the morning and he won’t even think about Gordon fucking him from behind, grabbing his hips with those strong hands…

He licked his palm, saliva already pooling in his mouth as he thought about Gordon. He was half hard already as he wrapped his hand around his cock. He let his eyes flutter closed.

_He can feel Gordon’s pulse from inside of him. Tommy fists at the sheets, his face in a pillow. He turns his head to speak. “Please, Gordon…”_

_Gordon leaves a trail of kisses down his spine. “Please what?”_

_Tommy tried to grind against his dick but his hips were held firmly in place. “Please fuck me, Gordon.”_

_“How can I say no when you asked so politely?”_

_Gordon almost pulled all the way out then snapped his hips forward. He thrusted into Tommy slow and deep. His dick hit that sensitive bundle of nerves inside Tommy with every movement. Gordon was big, and it took all of Tommy’s strength not to rut desperately against him like some feral animal._

_“Tommy, baby.” Gordon’s voice is breathy, strained. “So good like this. You’re taking me so well.”_

_Tommy’s hand drifts down to his painfully hard erection and Gordon nips at his shoulder. He grabs Tommy’s hand and pins it next to his head._

_“Not yet, baby.”_

_“Then fuck me harder.”_

_Gordon laughed. That sound never failed to warm Tommy’s heart. “Can do.”_

_He couldn’t help the debauched noise that came from his throat as Gordon thrusts into him faster. The mattress protests beneath them but it doesn’t matter, not when he can feel Gordon all around him, inside him, completely dissolved into the man he loves. Tommy arches his back into Gordon’s chest._

_“Come for me, baby.”_

The locker room door opened with a bang. “Tommy? Are you in here?”

Embarrassment (and something else) shot down his spine. He put himself back in his pants, his fingers shaking as he tried to buckle his belt. “Uh. Yeah I’m, I’m in here.”

Heavy footsteps approached the stall. Tommy put his back against the door, even though it was already locked. He still had a tent in his pants. If Gordon had barged in a moment later...

“You left your gun behind, man. I was worried about you. You’re… you’re okay, right?”

Tommy huffed out a laugh. “I’m fine, Mr. Freeman. Go back to sleep. I’ll be back soon.”

“Can’t sleep,” he replied. “I don’t know how Coomer can just conk out instantly like that. Fuckin’ cybermelatonin or something.”

Tommy didn’t respond, but he didn’t hear Gordon move away. “Look,” he continued. “I wanted to talk to you actually. If that’s okay?”

“Um. Sure.”

A pause. “I can wait until you’re done, or whatever...”

“No, no, uh, this is fine.” This was not fine. He could just tuck his dick into his waistband and maybe Gordon would be none the wiser. But part of him thought that if he looked at Gordon right now, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from telling him exactly how he felt.

“Okay. Sure.” He mumbled something Tommy didn’t catch. “You’ve kind of been avoiding me all day, and… Did I do something wrong? I...you’re probably the person I trust the most here, and if I did anything to fuck that up… I just want to make sure we’re still cool. I missed you today, that’s all.”

Silence stretched out between them.

“I’ll leave you alone now.”

“No, no, wait, I’m just thinking.”

Gordon patiently waited while Tommy tried to formulate a response. It’s true that Gordon and Tommy had been looking out for each other the whole time. Tommy wasn’t exactly oblivious to how Gordon would cup his cheek occasionally, or give his shoulder a rub.. There was that time when Gordon led Tommy, blinded by the blood in his eyes, to the med station so gently, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Of course he trusted Gordon. Trusted him enough to cover him in a firefight. Maybe even trusted him enough to call him a pet name that from anyone else’s lips would have earned them one between the eyes.

He owed it to Gordon to be honest with him. If this fucked everything between them up, then who cares; they had bigger problems at the moment anyway.

“You caught me off guard earlier. When you...when you called me baby.”

“I guess I did say that, huh?” He chuckled nervously. “Shit, I didn’t even think about it, it just slipped out. I’m sorry, Tommy, I shouldn’t have called you that.”

“No, it’s… You and the others talk to me like I’m a child. And I never say anything because we’re all trying to— to— escape from here. I’m _thirty six_ , Gordon. Thirty seven soon.”

Gordon didn’t say anything. Tommy felt his face burning as he continued.

“But when you called me b— when you called me, um, that, I was mad at myself. Because I liked it.”

He could only imagine the look on Gordon’s face. “You...liked it?”

“Yeah. I uh, I did. I liked that it was— that _you_ said it, I mean.”

“Oh.”

Tommy wished a portal to another dimension would swallow him up.

“Maybe I could...call you that when it’s just us?” Gordon asked.

“When are we ever alone?”

“We’re alone now.”

He was right. They were alone, and Gordon wasn’t running away, wasn’t saying “oops, sorry for all the homoerotic tension the past couple days, didn’t mean anything by it”. Gordon was standing just outside the door. And Gordon had said _us_.

Tommy finally unlocked the stall door. Gordon looked a little flush himself. He managed to crack a smile. “Hey.”

Tommy smiled back. “Hi.”

There was about two seconds of silence before Gordon, on his tiptoes, kissed Tommy. He could feel the tension of the day melting under his lips. Tommy wrapped his arms around his waist. He could trust Gordon. He could.

Being pressed up against the HEV suit wasn’t very comfortable. He ran his fingers through Gordon’s hair, carefully avoiding tangles. His glasses bumped against his nose. They could both use a shower too. It wasn’t the sublime, perfect kiss of his fantasies, but it was Gordon, Gordon, Gordon, and that was more than enough.

Gordon pulled Tommy closer. He recoiled like he’d been burnt when his erection pressed against the hard surface of the HEV suit. Gordon looked down and finally realized what Tommy had been doing by himself.

“Do you want some help with that?”

“Oh, it’s not— um, you don’t have to, I mean.”

He kissed Tommy’s neck. “I want to.”

“Then yes, please.”

They relocated to one of the benches by the lockers. Gordon pulled Tommy into his lap, palming him through his pants. Tommy leaned his head back against Gordon’s shoulder. From this close Tommy could count the freckles on his cheeks. For a moment, at least, the death and destruction outside could wait.

Gordon gently traced over Tommy’s bottom lip with a finger. “You’re beautiful, you know.”

Tommy parted his lips in response, lightly running the tip of his tongue over his fingertip. Gordon eased his finger inside Tommy’s mouth, gently pressing against his tongue. He gently sucked on it, a poor imitation of what he would be doing if the HEV suit weren’t in the way. Gordon added a second finger. He swore when Tommy swallowed around his fingers. 

He pulled his fingers out, the saliva shiny on Tommy’s lips. Soon his pants were pulled down yet again and Gordon wrapped his wet fingers around Tommy’s length. Between Gordon’s hot breath on the side of his face and his thumb stroking slow circles on the head of dick, Tommy thought he might come undone then and there. 

“Gordon…” Tommy whined as he began pumping rhythmically. 

“Been thinking about this for a long time,” Gordon breathed into his ear. “Been thinking about you.” Gordon was babbling and Tommy clung to the ebbs and flows of his voice the way the moon clings to the tides. “You’re so good to me, baby. I want to make you feel good too.”

Tommy bucked into his hand. His breathing hitched, hiccuped. It wasn’t long before he came with a shudder, crying out Gordon’s name. Gordon brushed the hair out of his eyes. He really did need that.

Tommy pressed a hand to Gordon’s chest. “Do you need… Should I…?”

He shook his head. “No, the— _ah_ , the suit—”

Now that he mentioned it, Tommy could hear a faint humming noise coming from the HEV suit. “I thought you were joking about that.”

Gordon barked out a laugh. “There’s some twisted fucks that work at Black Mesa, I’ll tell you that for free.”

So Tommy kissed him, Gordon moaning into his mouth, as the HEV suit made short work of him. He ignored the discomfort as Gordon’s hips bucked against him, desperately trying to garner friction that wasn’t there. He’d have to do something about that suit next time.

The afterglow fading fast, they came back to reality. Tommy kissed Gordon’s cheek. “We should head back.”

“If you say so,” Gordon replied.

Tommy went to the sink to clean himself up. When he finished, Gordon was waiting for him by the door.

“Thank you,” Gordon blurted out. “For trusting me. By the way.”

Tommy smiled. “Of course.”

“I mean it. I’ll take you on a real date when we get out of here.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, babe,” Gordon said, kissing him once more.


End file.
